Talk:Geass/@comment-36273071-20181229224310
My. ''God.'' Renya is such an entertaining mess of speculation and fanfic fuel. So, from what I understood, not all Geass contracts end with the Geass user taking the Code of Immortality. Due to sheer bad luck, the user might be an Unqalified/Failure/"Incomplete being". What that means is that, instead of gaining the power to grant Geass, they can meld the flesh of living beings and turn them into half-mechanical abominations: Knightmares. Furthermore, they seem to have a form of incomplete immortality aswell. Dash took what ammounts to an RPG point-blank, and barely suffered a scratch. He also earlier regenerated after Renya drained his life, but was still vanquished by him in the end, because he "grew a power capable of killing him". They are invulnerable to Geass, much like actual Code Bearers. And, most importantly, the Unqalified get to keep their Geass power. Now, onto the naming pattern. Dash claims that, had he been any ordinary Geass user, he would've been "meant to assume the name of U.U.", the one who formed the contract with him. Instead, he became Dash, or alternatively, U'. Or U.. The manga format is confusing to read. And yet, Shiori was questioned by C.C. whether she would "create a new flow as V.V.". Was Shiori's true name connected to that letter? Or perhaps it's meant that she will be U.U.'s successor instead of Dash, thus using the next letter of the alphabet? Adding onto the confusion is the fact that it doesn't actually look like she's obtained a Code yet, despite her wiki page saying otherwise. In that same exchange, C.C. mentions that "U.U. has stopped Dash's Code." That is just... what? Is that a symbolic way to say he's disowned him? Or do the Unqalified actually take a "fragment" of a full Code, and in compensation for being unable to grant Geass, gain the powers over flesh? Did U.U. in fact willingly hold back while Dash was taking his Code, allowing him to take only that fragment? Is U.U. still immortal, or even alive? We'll never know because God damn it Goro you don't shove all this canon down my throat only to never elaborate on it again. And finally, the Holy Stones, or the Crystalised Elixir. Apparently created by Jabir ibn Hayyan, while it can't grant immortality as the legends say, it has two other abilities: to repell/negate any Geass cast on the one who holds it, and to, using two of them and complex machinery, bring back to life someone in a coma/on the brink of death. Although, the second Stone might've just been used to ensure Haltia stays alive until the other can be found... again, damn it Goro. I won't even bother explaining Curses. All I know is that it may be the same thing as turning into a Knightmare, that it was placed on Renya, someone unqualified to gain a Geass, by Dash, someone unqualified to gain a Code. The manifestation might even differ from person to person, much like its effects; in Renya's case, it manifested as a demonic mechanical arm, and the power was to steal lifeforce- the exact same ability as Dash's Geass. Maybe the Curse's effect borrows from the Curse Granter's Geass ability? So the moral of the story is, we still know nothing about Geass, and I'm overanalising this way too much.